A Nightmare On Elm Street 4 Dream Master
by Jelsi4Life
Summary: The dream warriors thought that they could live a normal life after they defeated freddy kruger, what will happen when they start dieng. Will this be the end of the dream warriors or will defeat Freddy once and for all.


Chapter 1 He's Back

Kristen starts to walk around the block till she ends up at Freddy's house and sees a little girl they're drawing on the sidewalk. " Hey little girl is Freddy home? Kristen asked the little girl, she laughed" No he isn't home right now". Then Kristen looked at the picture to see the house of 1428 elm St decayed and inside one of the windows was Freddy waving his claw. Kristen jumped back a couple steps scared of the fact that he might have returned from the bowels of hell. Then the house started to look like the one in the picture and it started to rain and lightning.

Kristen then stormed inside the house in hopes of not finding Freddy. Then behind her she heard the familiar song and looked behind her with shock. _One Two Freddy's Coming for You, Three Four Better Lock The Door, Five Six Grab Your Crucifix, Seven Eight Got To Stay Up Late, Nine Ten Never Sleep Again. _Then she turned around in shock to see children jump roping and throwing a ball while singing the rhyme that sent chills up her spine but then suddenly the door closed shut and she tried with all her might to open it but the knob refused to turn. Suddenly a bright red tricycle comes flying down the stairs, which scares the living shit out of Kristen. " Be calm Kristen, " she stated. Slowly walking into the dinning room the white drapes were flowing gently to a small breeze and she swore that she heard the sound of metal scraping against the window.

She noticed something that she swore was Freddy's claw but was just a tree branch scraping against the window. She then ventured into the boiler room and started to hear the chains clanging against one another. Unlike her last visit, there was no hissing from the now cold boiler, no inclination of showing his return. But then she heard the sound of claws scraping against the boiler and then she yelled with fear. "JOEY, KINCAID, HELP ME" she cried.

Across town in another bedroom, Ronald Kincaid, or simply Kincaid (He hated his first name) awoke from Kristen's plea for help. His dog, Jason whimpered as and crawled in fear underneath the bed. Suddenly, an unknown force swept the confused Kincaid from his desk as he flew backwards. "WHOAAAAAAAA" he shouted as he hit the wall and snuck through it while his dog barked I in protest of his owner's disappearances.

He shouted in pain as he fell through a drainage pipe and landed in a heap. He slowly observed his surroundings and noticed Kristen giving him a weak smile. He drapes his arms in the air and throws them back down as he gets up saying in an annoyed tone " Ah shit Kristen not again". "Sorry Kincaid" she apologized. Kincaid gave her a look of disbelief. "Sorry, your one spooked chick, you know that" he shouted. "Wait, listen" she protested as she heard footsteps approaching her. A light tap on her shoulder snapped it out of her search for the noise. Suspecting that its Freddy, she whirled around quickly only too see it was Joey Crusel, one of the last remaining Dream Warriors. "Joey, oh thank god, I thought you were" she started. "Thought what, of pulling us in?" asked an irritated Joey. "Yeah, cut it out will you, your putting one serious dent in my beauty sleep," protested Kincaid. "I heard him he's here," argued Kristen. "Freddy is dead, buried and consecrated, we won remember" sighed Kincaid. "He's coming back for us," whimpered Kristen. "Kincaid's right, Fred Kruger's history, c'mere" said Joey. "The pipes are cold, the boiler is cold," he said as he pressed Kristen's hand against the freezing boiler. Slowly, Kristen opened the boiler to see it empty. Suddenly, coming at full speed, Kincaid's dog leaped from the opening and chomped down on Kristen's arm.

Pain shot threw her arm as she awoke with a gasp to find her arm a bloody mess. Sighing, she allowed herself to wrap up the bleeding arm before going to sleep once more. Across the street, both Kincaid and Joey awoke, both annoyed. Kincaid noticed his dog's mouth was covered in blood, Kristen's blood.

The next morning, she drove to the Johnson's house to go pick up Rick and Alice. She new that she wasn't paranoid, that it wasn't just her paranoia Freddy was coming back. Then a thought popped into her head what if Joey is right and stirring this up again might bring back Freddy. She knew that once she talked to Rick everything would be okay. Kristen then got out of the car and knocked on the Johnson's door and said" Good Morning Mr. Johnson". He didn't give her a Response and continued working his tie and drinking his coffee.

Then Rick's sister Alice came walking through the door to greet her. Kristen never understood why Mr. Johnson never liked her and the she said in a low voice " That's Nice". Alice then said" Rick will be down stairs in a minute Kristen. Then Alice's father walked towards them with a purpose. He then said" Your going out dressed like that?

Kristen seemed to notice the way that he treated his children like shit. It seemed to be a habit for him ever since she had stared going out with Rick. Alice seemed very aggravated and angry at her father's remarks and said " What's wrong with it this time". Alice got flustered and said" I'll be waiting outside" and they both closed the door behind and heard someone coming from the 2nd story window. It was Rick, he was climbing out of his bedroom window and then jumped to the ground. Kristen just laughed at her boyfriend's crazy actions and said" Some thing wrong with the front door"? Rick smiled and put his arms around Kristen and stated" It's avoid all contact day, when dad's popping pills of aspirin like a bag of popcorn avoid all contact day.

Then Rick pulled Kristen into a kiss right in front of Alice and then Alice's father walks out and they stop kissing. He looks angry and says to them " You waiting for a limbo" And was ready to go to his car but was stopped by Rick. He then walked towards his father and kissed him on the cheek and stated with excitement and said " I'm Off To The Club Honey !!!!!" The they were on their way to school. They pulled in to the driveway to find their friend Debby waiting for them with a bag of oranges in her hand and then she said " Hey anybody got Trig this semester? Rick chuckled at the thought of why she would need help with her Trig homework and said " What Happened ?" She ate a delicious orange spit some to the ground and stated : I had a dilemma, Homework or Dynasty. Dynasty won.

Rick chuckled some more because he knew that she always picked Dynasty over homework, he then said " tough story soaps will kill ya. Then a red truck with a dirt bike and two guys emerged Alice started to stare at him with interest Debby too. He was very handsome and had black hair and was also was a good friend of Rick. Debby licked her lips and then said " That Dan Jordan Mmmmm we are talking a major league hunk." Alice continued to stare at Dan and then she started to daydream. Dan then walked over to Alice and she said " You know you are one major league hunk.

She puts her hand on his waist and he starts to get nervous as if they switched personality's for a second and then he said" T- T- Thanks Alice. Then Rick starts to snap his fingers to wake her up from her great daydream about Dan . He then said " Hey earth to Alice, you spacing or something. Alice pushed the hair out her face in shy manner and said " Rick." You know I could introduce you to him. Then Kristen slapped Rick against the arm and said" Rick." Rick pushed back his hair and said " What he's a friend of mine I'd introduce her to him if she wanted.

Then Debby suddenly noticed her friend Sheila pulling into the parking in a death trap of a vehicle that she liked to call her moped. Debby ran up to her with a smirk on her face and said You know no wonder you have asthma with all the exhaust that's coming out of that thing. Sheila laughed and parked it, and took her books out then said " Asthma is a inherited condition, if you read a book every once in a while you might learn something. Debby knew that her friend was taking a stab at her but she knew when to take a joke. She then said " Very funny Sheila but speaking of books isn't Trig your favorite ? Sheila hit herself in the head immediately what her friend was implying and then said " Deb Dynasty again, we really need to get you a VCR.

Then she takes out her inhaler and takes the nozzle part in her mouth and inhales flavored water into her mouth for her Asthma. Just then two very obnoxious boy yelled at Sheila " Hey baby you're sucking on the wrong nozzle. Debby knew that it embarrassed her friend and stood up for her friend by saying " Hey needle dick I bet you you're the only male in this school suffering from penis envy. Waving her hand back in forth and then the jocks left and her and Sheila have each other a high five. Sheila being very thankful for her friend sticking up for her said" Alright I owe you one." That made very happy and when she went to grab a piece a orange she shrieked in terror because inside it she saw a cockroach and tossed it to the ground and kept squishing it with her foot. Debby was highly afraid of bugs, especially cockroaches, she hated them.

Rick who was trying to keep a straight face after seeing his friend flipping out over something as trivial as a bug said " Hey super girl I think it's dead can't a bug catch a break. They all leave and go to there separate classes going along like any other day. Later that day Kristen goes to her locker to get some books for her next class as soon as she closes it she is surprised to see her less than enthusiastic friends Joey and Kincaid. She sighed and then said " Hi Guys. Kincaid laughed at remark from what Kristen had pulled on them last night and said " Hi guys, Hi guys you mean that's all you have to say to us after the shit you pulled last night? Kristen understood what he meant but she had good reason for doing it. She then stated " He coming back I just know it." She was very afraid that Freddy was going to come and get them even after they and the now dead Nancy defeated Freddy 13 months ago. That only pissed Kincaid off eve more he had enough of Freddy when he was in therapy with the fallen dream warriors and he didn't need any now, then he said " Listen little sister you have a fucked up talent of bringing folks into your dreams. But we don't need it anymore, its time start living like regular people." Joey nodded his head he too had enough of Freddy and did not feel like having another confrontation with him again. He then said " Yeah let it rest, you know did it ever occur to you that by you keep going in that you might be stirring him up again' look we'll help you okay but we have better thing to dream about you know? She knew that he had a point, but she couldn't help it.

Nancy would've have believed her off the back if she said Freddy was back but Nancy is dead and theirs no changing that. What Joey had said put a smile on his face. He threw his hand in the air and Joey a high- five and said " You got that right signed and sealed. But before Kincaid could say anything else Kristen pulls up her hand and says " Then how do you explain this". The same wound that came from Kincaid's dog biting her last night in their dream. That riled up Kincaid any more he then stated irately " That don't mean dick, my dog is like me you bring him into your crazy ass dreams he gets wild. Here comes your boy friend does he give you a good night sleep ?" There comes Rick who puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek. First laughing at what Kincaid had to say then adding" We don't kiss and tell what about you guys?" Kincaid started to move towards Rick, but Joey stopped him Then the bell rang and Joey said " We'll talk later okay " She nodded in agreement and then they left.

Rick sighed as he and Kristen continued to walk down the halls then he said" Those guys are kind of spooky. She laughed and pulled her self closer to him before saying" The you must think I'm a total freak. Rick continued to walk with her hand in hand and said " I go back and forth. Hey lighten up no one died." They continued to walk to their next class together neither of them seeing a locker with Freddy like claw marks in them. Later that night Alice was busy preparing food for her father and Rick was doing his usual karate in the garage. Rick loved doing his martial arts, is was always so much fun to him. There was nothing in the world like it. It was his own personal nirvana He couldn't hear anything when he was doing his karate not that the blaring stereo didn't help. He was doing shadow punches, punches to the bag. He was doing sidekicks, front and back kicks even doing thrust kicks. He preformed spinning back kicks and double front kicks. He rammed his feet into the bag, performing a backward creasing kick. Also he was doing numb chucks too very professional.

Then Alice and Rick heard their father's car pull into the driveway. Rick finished working out and came to greet his father by saying" Hey dad." He finish the conversation by saying" You looking for something". They both walked into the house their father took off his jacket and put his briefcase to the table before saying " I know I'm late I'm sorry, lets eat. Alice grabbed her father's dinner and put it in front of his face. She could tell, that he was not satisfied with what he had in front of him and immediately said " You call this piece of vegetation food after a 10 hour work day? What am I rabbit for Christ Sake ? Alice can you please think a little more. Alice then started to daydream again. She grabbed the bowl, bashed it on the table and said " You know what I'm sick of watching you drink your life away and blaming it on me! Her father gasped, as his daughter never acted like this before. Her father started to call her name, snapping her out of her daydream. " Alice, Alice I'm talking to you, are you awake or something. Rick stood up for his sister by saying " Dad please don't ."

He didn't stop he continued with the conversation " Start what telling her to live in a day dream instead of waking up, it's long overdue. I don't need this aggravation." In another part of town Kincaid is sitting is his room throwing darts at his dartboard out of his baseball glove when he starts to fall asleep. He then heard his door open and got up lightning fast only to realize it was his dog Jason he then said" Hey Jason come here boy you scared me." He then fell back to sleep and awoke to find himself inside the trunk of a car. He then starts kicking at the top of it finally kicking it open before saying " This ain't my dreamland, Kristen if you're here I'm going to pound your ass ya hear me."

"Jason" he asked. He then jumps to the ground only to see Jason digging something out of the ground. " Jason ?" The dog growled at him with such ferocity. Kincaid was shocked. His dog was had never been aggressive before. He knew that something was up and then Jason lifted up its leg and pissed fire on the ground and it started open up form the ground up. Kincaid looked inside to see what was going on, he see bones coming together to form a person, after only a couple seconds his dog rushes off in a hurry. "Fuckin A" he gasped. After a couple minutes the most shocking figure appears from the crater, someone Kincaid thought was dead. It was none other then Freddy Krueger. Freddy takes his hat and places it on his head" You shouldn't have buried me I'm not dead." He started to look for the dream warrior Kincaid. Kincaid was flipping out, he couldn't believe he was here, they killed him, it just didn't make any sense. He started to run everywhere he could think off but he found himself cornered for a second and started to yell " Kristennnnnnn Freddy'sssss Backkkkkk !!!!!!!!" He then ran a corner and ran right into Kristen. " Oh my god am I ever glad to see you, I'm so sorry I never believed you but you were right. Freddy's back and he out to get us. She smiled and laughed" It's okay Kincaid I understand that you didn't want to believe it." He and her started to walk for a while, but then he started to hear claw marks he turned around but not before saying" Kristen do you think Freddy is near by?" Then he heard a familiar laugh " I 'd say that he's right behind you. Kincaid turned too see Freddy standing, clicking his claws. Kincaid then punched Freddy directly in the gut. He laughed" Come on is that the best you can do." He then started punching him with all his might and was hoping to deliver the final blow when Freddy picked him up by the neck and stabbed Kincaid in the stomach with his claw. Kincaid started to gasp for breath but saying one final thing " I'll See You In Hell." Freddy laughed while driving his claw deeper into Kincaid's stomach " Tell them Freddy sent ya." Then Kincaid woke up gasping and grabbing his stomach, but then slowly relaxed as his heart stopped beating, Kincaid was now dead. Freddy started laugh" One down, two to go." And then Freddy disappears from the junkyard and Kincaid is lying in his bed dead with his dog Jason who was whining at his fallen owners death.


End file.
